behind closed doors
by megan scott 16
Summary: Who knew there could be so many secrets at Elmtree under every ones noses. All the love, lies, hurt.   All because of one boy.xxx


Chapter 1:

Introductions:

**Liam O'Donovan **, I am 15 and in care at a place called Elmtree house but I like to call it the dumping ground.

Every one loves me here I am the king of the dumping ground everyone but Elektra that is but who cares she is a bitch.

My best friend is frank.

I love him to bits and when people are making fun of him I stand up for him and he is cool we go burger diving together and we have a epic time together.

I like it at the dumping round it is my home and I am sacred to leave next year not like I will ever tell anyone that is.

I did go and leave with my brother jack for a few months but I came back because I was so bored he was working all the time and I was by myself so I told him I wanted to go back. I don't think he cares though I still visit him and we have day out together. And me and frank are moving in with him next year so we don't have to live in a ugly flat like sapphires. And I have I crush on Elektra even though I hate her.

**Tracy beaker: **I am in my early twenties and still live with my foster mum cam how sad is that.

I work at the care home I grew up in as a care working.

I just got out of a relationship with a man called Seth because at the end of the day I didn't love him I just wanted to. Stop thinking about Liam see I have feelings for him and not just a little crush or something stupid like that but I think I my love him .when he leaved to live with his brother I was so upset but I thought that with him not being here I would not have problems with my feeling nut then he came bloody back an I care about him more then ever that's everything about me ah yeah and no one know about me feeling like that for Liam not even him thank god.

**Mike Milligan: **I am the head care worker at Elmtree house I love my job and the kids I never been ,married. I care about Tracy like she is my one child and the same with Liam and every one else but those to the most. I always thought I would have kids but working in a care home its like you are a father to lots of kids.

**Gus Carmichael: **I don't have much bout me to tell I need everything to be tidy in my room I write every thing in my notebook and no one else can Wright in my notebook or I gives me a headache and I get very angry. I don't mind being in care foster parents just don't get me.

**Sapphire Fox**: I am sixteen and used to be in care now I live in a flat near by that is a complete crap hole. I still visit the dumping ground for Harry who is like a son to me once I am old enough and I have enough money I am going to foster him if he has not already been fostered. I go back for Liam too I have a crush on him I mean I have dated so many boys but it never works out because I cant stop thinking about him.. I am not going to tell him though because I don't think he feels about me in that way.

**Frank Matthews:** I'm Liam's beat friend and I have cerebral palsy but he doesn't care. I had a granddad who loved a lot but he passed away and Liam was there for me and I think that way we are closer then ever. I was so sad when Liam leaved it was like I was losing my granddad all over again but then he came back and everything is back to normal. In a years time me and Liam are going to live with his brother and I cant wait its going to be epic.

**Harry: **my best friend is Jeff people make fun of me and says he is just a toy but he in not just a to me. Sapphire is like my mummy and I am very sad she does not live anymore here stories are way better then Tracy's . but she still comes to see me so that makes me and Jeff happy.

**Elektra: **I am 15 and I hate Elmtree and can' t wait to leave well that what I tell everyone anyway the truth is I am scared of being alone and as much as I like to pretend I hate every one at the dumping ground I would miss them when I am gone. Mostly Liam even though I pretend to hate him and play prank on him I really like him. When he leaved to live with jack that's when I fond out I liked him I was so sad I thought I would never see him again but then he came back and it was then that I could tell that I love him. I am thinking about telling him but how can I what if he does not like me. I think I will not tell him tell I know he likes me two.

**Gina:** I am a care worker at Elmtree loving it yes they get on my nerves sometime but that is live and I care about them all.

**Carmen Howle:** I have been really sad because tee and Johnny got fostered and Lilly lives with her dad. But Liam and frank have been helping me though this hard time and I have came to love them both almost as much as I love pink I have had a crush on Liam for a long time but now my crush has gotten even bigger then my crush on Harry styles and that is big.

**Hope you all like it. This is just the intro so you know how every one feels about couther the next chapter the story will begin. lease review xx.**


End file.
